The Uchiha way
by SaSuSaKu909
Summary: the proper way to ask a girl out.
1. SIGNS

Sakura looked out the window while her pencil gently tap the wooden table in front of her. She didn't need to pat attention, Iruka-sensei was probably teaching boring once again and beside, she's Sakura Haruno, the smartest girl in school. Fortunately for Sakura, she didn't have to wait for the bell to ring. It is half day after all. What's even better is that all her classes for today are right next to each other so she didn't need to hurry and run around the campus. But unfortunately, her classes for today was also her most boring classes. At least she have Kakashi-sensei next. She barely does anything in that class. Before she could leave the classroom, a finger lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan! I need to tell you something!"

Sakura slightly raised her eyebrows when she saw him jumping. Naruto was never this excited. Even if he was, it was usually something about ramen.

"What is Naruto?"

Naruto grinned at her while he continued to jump excitedly.

"I can't tell you!"

"Then..."

"Oh wait! I will tell you!... No wait, I can't. Maybe I'll give you a hint..."

Naruto placed his index finger below his chin and looked down, now mumbling to himself.

"...Should I tell her?...Maybe"

Naruto then quickly looked at Sakura who was now looking at him with a impatience look.

"You know what Sakura-chan, I decided that I'm gonna tell you! It's a miracle I tell you!"

"Get to the point Naruto, I'm gonna be late" Naruto brought his index finger up to her face and waved it back and forth.

"ah-ah. Be patient Sakura-chan. Well you see, the teme gathered everybody this morning except for you. I was like 'Eh yo! Where's my Sakura homie?' and the teme was 'Calm your tits down dawg' and then we all started talking gangster. And then...and then...the teme he told us something" Instead of taking loudly, Naruto was now whispering.

"He made a plan on how to as-ommph"

"Ino! What are you doing Naruto!"

"Sakura! Forehead! my buddy! Get to class will you!"

Sakura stared at her for while, wondering why she suddenly tackled Naruto but then realize that it was probably for the best for her not to know. She turned around and left.

Once she was out of sight, Ino turned to Naruto.

"You idiot! You almost ruined the plan!"

"...Sorry"

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready?<p>

"Yup!"

The small group of people quickly formed a line.

"PPsstt! Sakura! Sakura-chan! PPsstt!"

Sakura sighed. She turned around and saw the group in a line, side by side. Sakura raised a eyebrow at this.

"What...?"

Naruto grinned and then held up a sign that says 'Will'

"Will!" he shouted

Ino, beside Naruto held up another sign but with a 'You' written on it this time.

"You!" she shouted next

Kiba raised another one. 'Go'

"Go!" he grinned

Tenten quickly raised her sign up. 'Out'

"Out!" she smiled

Shikamaru lazily held his up. 'With'

"With" he yawned

Hinata, the last person in the line shyly held up a sign with '?' written on it.

"Will you go out with ?" Sakura said "Where's 'me'?"

Everybody grinned. Sasuke came out behind the line of people looking sexy as ever and held up a sign. 'Me'

Sasuke smirked "Me"

He drop his sign and walked up to her. "Well...Will you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk still plastered on his face. Sakura smiled and slowly nodded her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A friend of mine got ask out like this and I was like "OH MY EFFIN GOLLY! I SHOULD WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" it was so sweet! I was screaming when she said yes.**


	2. PHONES

**A/N: Just like in the first chapter, sasuke is going to ask sakura out.**

** My girl friends always get asked out in a sweetest way & I can't help but think about sasusaku. One of my friend just got asked out today and this is how it went. **

* * *

><p>"Give me your phone"<p>

I stared down at Sasuke's outstretch hand, I blinked once; twice

"...huh?"

Sasuke sighed before narrowing his eyes at me. "I said give me your phone" I narrowed my eyes back at him, clutching my phone tighter. "You have your own phone, use it" I pointed at the desk beside him, where his bag pack and phone laid. He made a move towards me but I stepped back. He slightly glared at me and I grinned back at him, my phone now close to my chest. I made a move turn around and leave but what he did next totally took me off guard. He pushed me, I mean actually pushed me. Who the hell does he think he is? I bumped on the table, my phone now falling. Sasuke caught my phone before it could even touched the floor. He quickly unlocked my phone and before I could even reach out and take it back, he threw it at me. I caught it, scared that it might hit the ground and break.

"There..."

"...What did you do?" I unlocked my phone and the first thing I saw was my contacts. "What did you do to my contacts?"

"Nothing, I just changed my name in your contacts "

"To what?" I scrolled down my contact list, looking for Sasuke's number. A hand suddenly grip my wrist, stopping me from scrolling down any further.

"I'll call you later, just don't look at your contacts for now"

He pulled his hand back and left.

_2 hours later..._

It was lunch time and my friends and I sat under a tree to eat lunch.

"I swear, the ending was so gay. I wasted my money"

"And your telling us this why?"

"I'm just warning you to not watch devil inside"

I smiled at Ino before turning to my food. My friends kept talking but suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw them staring at someone behind me. I made a move to turn around and look at what they're staring at but my phone suddenly started ringing. I grabbed it, ignoring my friend's giggles. I looked at my phone with wide eyes, someone was calling me...someone named..._'WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?' _I hesitantly pressed on the accept button. I placed the phone by my ear, giving out a shy "Hello?" I then heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Sasuke, his phone pressed against his ear. "Will you?" he smirked at me. I smiled back at him, holding my phone tighter. "I pressed the accept button didn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...yuupp, that's how it went. After that my friend and her new boyfriend went somewhere so I didn't know what the hell they were doing ;P **


	3. GAMES

**A/N: THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER TWO~! This is just going to be a convo kay kay? My stupid internet shut down on me and everything I wrote was gone. I didn't want to write everything all over again so yah. MY FRIEND DIDN'T ASK OUT THE GIRL, IT WAS MORE LIKE A CONFESSION. WELL I _THINK _IT WAS A CONFESSION. I know he likes the girl so maybe it was a confession. I'm not sure if they're officially together.**

* * *

><p><em>"aye you, lets play game"<em>

**"No"**

_"So what do you wanna play?"_

**"I sad no Sakura" **

_"Oh Sasuke, when did I ever care what you say?"_

**"..."**

_"Soooo...Numbers?"_

**"No"**

_"Miss Marry Mack!" _

**"No"**

_"How about that down by the river thing?" _

**"Huh?"**

_"Uhm, you know! Down by the river where the grass is green, somebody made a poop by the-oh wait, was it the green grass grows or-"_

**"Sakura, shutup."**

_"Then what do you want to play?"_

**"Nothing"**

_"OH! You gotta kick, open, side to side~!"_

**"Sakura will you shutup"**

_"Lets do that thing!"_

**"Details Sakura, Details"**

_"That thing, uhm, I say a word and you have to say the first word that comes in your mind"_

**"ugh"**

_"What was that?"_

**"Fine"**

_"Milk"_

**"Cow"**

_"Cow"_

**"Milk"**

_"Milk"_

**"Sakura, say something else" **

_"Uhm, beach"_

**"Sun"**

_"Naruto"_

**"Stupid"**

_"Uchiha"_

**"Sexy"**

_"You're so full of yourself, you duckbutt"_

**Smirk**

_"Hawaii"_

**"Paradise"**

_"Quack"_

**"duck"**

_"duck"_

**"...quack"**

_"Ahaha! you said quack"_

**Glare**

_"Okay, okay, sushi"_

**"Fish"**

_"Love"_

**"You"**

_"...What did you say?"_

**"huh?"**

_"huh?"_

**"What?"**

_"What? w-w-wait, you said..."_

**"..."**

_Smile_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, yes I know. wweeiirrdd but yah, it was something like that. I was eavesdropping on them. Ahehe;D I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! I DON'T REALLY WRITE DOWN WHAT HAPPENS AFTER MY FRIENDS GET TOGETHER! WELL, AFTER THE 'WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?' QUESTION HAVE BEEN ASK, THERE ISN'T MUCH AFTER THAT. SO IM JUST SAVIN MY TIME AND YOURS! YAH, THATS RIGHT~ YOUR WELCOME! **


	4. UNICORNS

**A/N: This time, Sakura will be the one confessing because my girl friend was the one who 'confessed' LOL I wouldn't call it confessing but whateveeess~ This will be fast and short **

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of period 3. I quickly sat up my seat while my eyes were glued on Sasuke. I then looked towards my friends and mouthed the words <em>"Do I really have to this?" <em>They quickly nodded at me and smiled. I turned around and took a quick breath in before confidently walking up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke turned and looked down at me. I took another quick breath in and exhaled it slowly. OH MY GOSH! I can't do this! What if he rejects me? What if he laughs at my face?

"Hn?"

"uuhhmm...never mind" Sasuke shrugged and turned around to take his leave. I felt disappointed and regret. What if he didn't reject me but accepted me instead? I looked up once again. This time, I'm was ready to finally tell him.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around once again, his face emotionless "What?"

"I like youuu-nicorns"

"...you like unicorns?"

"...yea"

"okay..."

"okay..."

Eeehh, I was close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:...yea, he didn't caught on:P **


	5. PEANUT BUTTER CUPS

"What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious Sakura? It's your favorite candy."

Sakura stared down at Sasuke's hand, there lay her favorite candy, reese's peanut butter cups. Now, any other person would immediately take their favorite candy if it was ever handed to them for free and Sakura is no different from any other person. But...this is Sasuke we're talking about. When have you ever seen Sasuke Uchiha handing out candies to people.

"Is this poisoned?"

"Sakura, do you honestly think I would poison you?" Sakura tapped her chin and looked up, as if she was thinking about the question. "yyeeeaahh...I think you would."

Sasuke sighed and took back his outstretched hand. Oh why can't she just take the damn candy?

"Fine, if you don't want it, I'll just eat it."

"But you hate sweets..."

Another sigh left Sasuke's lips. "Sakura..."

"Fine, fine. I want it, give it me"

Sasuke handed her the pack of reese's cups and when Sakura took it to open the pack, she saw that it was already open.

"Why is it open? Did you really poison it?"

"No, I did not poison it Sakura"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

Sakura slowly lifted one eyebrow before finally shrugging and brushing it off. She took one cup out and was about to eat it but then she saw handwriting on the white paperboard tray inside the wrapper. She pulled the white paperboard tray out and took the other peanut butter cup off the tray and read the words out loud..._"BE MY GIRLFRIEND"_

"Sasuke, what is this?"

Sakura turned towards Sasuke and saw him shyly giving her a small smirk. Sakura giggled and grabbed his much bigger hands into her smaller ones.

"Of course"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My friend, megs, was asked out like this months ago. ooohhh yea, just to let you guys know, all these situations actually happened. I shit you not. I'm not making them up. okaaaayy? okay. ;) **


End file.
